To Believe in Dreams
by MorbidCuriosity
Summary: Kagome at the age of sixteen is the most prized possesion of Naraku.Having lived with him for 10 years with no memory before then, she has come to love him as best as she knows how. With pain. Can anybody save her from him? Or herself? pairings?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Beginning

A young girl of six or seven stood in the middle of the throne room. All around her were the moans of the dying, but she ignored them instead choosing to stare down at the woman on the floor. "Mommy?" she said in a small voice that ended in a screech. The woman slowly lifted her hand up to touch the girl's cheek. "Kagome…" she said as her hand slid down the girl's, Kagome's face leaving a red smear. Kagome looked up at the throne her mother had so recently occupied, only to see a dark man staring down at her. "So you are the heir to the throne? Just a young girl with nowhere to go." The girl stepped over her mother as if compelled to reach the dark man. She climbed up the dais to reach for a red stone hanging around the man's neck. "So the Shikon No Tama calls to you," he grinned a twisted grin, "I may have several uses for you."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the characters I have created

Chapter One

"Naraku!" a girl of about sixteen ran up to the castle with her black hair waving behind her. "I missed you! Where did you go?" The man who was Naraku smiled down at her, she panted for breath. "Kagome, no questions, Where is Kanna? I have need of her." "I'm not to sure; she was with me when I was training." His smile suddenly took on a sharp edge, "Well then if you were training you should know where she is, is that not part of what you're training to do?" "Of course, master Naraku, she is …in the garden with Kagura." Kagome's face took on a pinched, pained look for a second then faded as Naraku spoke.

"Good, next time you shouldn't keep me waiting, I will summon you later." He walked away. Kagome stood where she was until Naraku and his revenue of poisonous insects had been hidden in the miasma. Then she ran down to the pond to continue her training until Naraku summoned her.

Kanna had nothing more on the incident with the half demon. She couldn't even find him! Naraku was disgusted by the fact that some half demon even had the power to hide from his children. "Kanna retrieve Kagome." He glanced over at her as she bowed out of the room. She had had nothing much to say but then she never did, she was probably his most favorite of all his children. So quiet, so obedient, so easy to control. "Master Naraku?" He looked up at her. "Kagome, I have a job for you. I would like you to infiltrate the lord of the western lands home. His name is Sesshoumaru. You will be there for one month and you will report every little thing you learn. Do you understand?" "I understand. I will report through Kanna." "Kagome, you have worked very hard, keep yourself well hidden." Kagome suddenly smiled very brightly. "I will report as often as I can, Master Naraku." He smiled back at her. "Tomorrow."

"Kohaku, I am leaving to go on a job tomorrow." Kagome smiled down at the boy she considered her younger brother. "Good for you Kagome. When will you return?"

"In a month's time." Her smile wilted a little, "What's wrong?" He looked away from her. "Kagome, do you remember when I arrived here?"

"Of course I do, Naraku said you were to be my new little brother as he had just taken you in." He walked a little way to a cherry blossom tree, bare of anything save twisted limbs. That was after all the point of most of Naraku's gardens, death. "Kagome, I have been remembering my past."

"Oh Kohaku, if you go to Master Naraku he will take it away."

"I don't want to forget, it's not what Master Naraku told me it was. It was better, and they didn't abandon me here..." Kagome walked over and smacked him. He held his hand up to his now red cheek. "Naraku wouldn't lie, he has no reason to, all of us would die for him. He was my only family, besides you, for ten years. Tell Master Naraku and let him take it away. You will be happier. We will talk when I get back." She walked away to pack her things. She looked back once and saw that he was still standing there holing his check staring after her, before he faded into the miasma.

I know I know sort of a cliffie. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up asap.


End file.
